Other target systems that are commercially available suffer from one or more disadvantages which this present invention helps remedy. These disadvantages include being larger, heavier, less portable, relatively complex, more difficult to manufacture, less versatile, and more expensive to maintain. This present invention provides a unique modular target system which has a number of interchangeable components which can be bolted together to provide almost any type of traditional target configuration desired.
A universal mounting system allows the assembly of targets which not only provide a variety of different heads, but also portable or permanent footings and optional "rockers" or "swingers." The result of this design is that a wide variety of traditional stationery and moving targets can be assembled from a few basic components, giving significantly greater versatility than any other commercially available design.